What Happened Next
by CrazyAboutJAG
Summary: What happened after the coin toss.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but boy do I wish I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>McMurphy's Tavern<strong>

"I always wanted to do this at the Super Bowl. Here it goes." Bud Roberts said as he tossed Admiral Cheggwidden's JAG coin into the air. They all starred until it came down onto Bud's hand. Bud looked at Harm then at Mac, then he uncovered his hand and said, "Heads."

Mac looked up from the floor and gave a false smile to Harm, "Looks like we're moving to London." Harm hugged his fiancé.

For the rest of the night everyone laughed and smiled as Mac sat at the bar just looking into her beverage. Harriet walked over to her and asked, "Colonel are you okay?"

Mac answered, "It's Mac, now Harriet. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"Well, I'm just going to have to get used to not being a marine any more." Mac said while playing with the straw in her beverage.

"It's a difficult adjustment period, Mac. If you need to talk to anyone you know I'm here." Harriet said while giving Mac a hug.

A few minutes later Harm walked over to Mac and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back and pulled her over closer to him. "Mac, I can give up my career. And I will as long as I can be with you."

Mac sat back up with a jump, "No, Harm. We knew that either way one of us would be upset with the outcome. We're going to London." Mac smiled at her soon-to-be husband and he smiled right back.

"We have just a few hours, Mac. We should probably tie up loose ends." Harm said to her.

"Yeah. I'll get my letter of resignation in and I'll meet you in London." Mac said as she stood up and kissed Harm. Mac said goodbye to everyone and went home.

She walked into her fully packed apartment. She put the last few things into a box then realized that it said "San Diego." She let out a big sigh and grabbed a marker to start changing the destination on all of the boxes.

Back at McMurphy's Tavern, Harm said he had to go. He managed to make it to the jewelry store before it closed. He walked up the jeweler and said, "I'm looking for a stunning engagement ring."

"Planning on proposing to the girlfriend, huh?" The jeweler asked him.

"Not exactly." Harm said looking at the rings the jeweler was putting on the counter. "She's been my career partner for the past nine years. We were going to be separated and I spontaneously proposed when she came over to talk." Harm kept rambling on and on.

"Does this women like to show off?"

"She's a lawyer. What do you think?" Harm said looking at the rings that were just put out for him to see.

"Then you want something that stands out, but not too much." The jeweler said to him taking away the rings that wouldn't be suitable.

Harm finally decided on the perfect ring for her. The perfect diamond in the perfect setting and Harm thought to himself _for the perfect women._ Harm left the jewelry store and headed for Mac's apartment.

Harm knocked on the door like he did the night before. Mac opened it up and laughed, "You don't need to knock anymore, Harm."

"I wanted to be a gentlemen, Mac. I have something for you."

"What?"

Harm walked into her apartment and shut the door behind him. "Sarah Mackenzie, from the first time we met, nine years ago, I knew that I could love you. We went through the good and the bad times together. You've helped save my life from the deep deadly ocean waves. We've shared everything with each other. We've seen each other in and out of the worst relationships. We've been through everything together. And five years ago in Sydney Harbor I realized that the feelings that I was feeling were more than just a friendship with you. That day I realized that I loved you more than anyone else in my life. I've said it to you once and I will everyday until the day I die. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world." Harm got down on one knee and pulled out that perfect engagement ring, "Sarah Mackenzie, will you be my wife?"

Mac started to cry when she saw the smile on his face. She couldn't speak. She nodded her head, _yes._ Harm stood up to her level and kissed her. Harm took the marker out of her hand and started to re-address her boxes. "Harm, are you finished packing yourself? I can pack my things."

"I'll be fine, Mac. I'll have everything packed by the time I have to get on the plane tomorrow. You need to write that letter of resignation."

"Way to bring a girl down, Harm. And since when do you call me 'Sarah'?"

"I was trying to make a good speech, Mac. I was wondering, since you aren't coming over until a little later would you mind waiting for Mattie?"

"Not at all. When are you going to tell her?" Mac asked while trying to take the place of the box Harm was holding.

"I was thinking we could do it together tomorrow before I leave." Harm said replacing the box he was holding with his beautiful fiancé. "As long as that's okay with you."

"Oh, it's fine. I just thought that you might want to do it alone, but I can come too."

"She likes you. And you two can become closer like you wanted." Harm said smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow if you go back to your place and finish packing." Mac said smiling and pulling away as Harm tried to kiss her.

"I'll do that if you write that letter so you can come to London with me." Harm said pulling her back in.

"Okay on three you leave and I'll go to the computer." Mac said to him.

"I don't think I can leave that easily though. I just have to be out of here before the sun comes up."

"What happened to writing my letter of resignation?" Mac asked with a smile on her face. "You have to finish packing, Harm."

Harm let go of Mac and said, "okay I guess I'll leave and go finish my own packing. We have to decide some things though."

"Like what we've made the decision we were most worried about?" Mac asked.

"Should we buy new furniture or take yours?" Harm smiled at her.

"Is yours out of the question?" Mac asked him.

"Yes." Harm said without thinking about it. "Yours is much more welcoming."

"We can take mine then." Mac laughed kissed Harm on the cheek and forced him out the door.

About ten seconds after Mac pushed Harm out the door she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Harmon Rabb Jr. "I forgot my jacket." Mac laughed and let him in to get his jacket. "I promise I won't knock next time. Unless the place is locked." Mac laughed again as Harm left her apartment.

After he was gone Mac sat down on her couch and looked at the beautiful diamond on her finger. She smiled and sighed. Mac got up to start writing her letter of resignation, but couldn't find the right words.

The next day Mac showed up at Harm's apartment and said, "I couldn't write it."

"What? Mac, do you want me to resign?" Harm asked while walking closer to her and taking her by her shoulders.

"No, I can resign, but I can't find the words. Can't I just walk into General Creswell's office and say, 'I'm in love with a man that has to be transferred to London while I'm suppose to be going to San Diego and I need to resign my commission in order to be with him. I've waited for this for nine years,'" She ranted as she walked into Harm's empty apartment.

"I don't think that would go over too well, Mac." Harm said while wrapping his arms around her waste.

"That's my problem. What if I write it in my letter?" Mac said turning around.

"Use bigger words. You'll sound more intelligent." Harm laughed.

"This isn't a joking matter, Harm. I want to go to London with you and be there until you get transferred again, but I can't find the right words to resign from the Marine Corps." Mac was getting extremely frustrated with this whole thing.

"It might be because General Creswell is a Marine himself?" Harm raised his eyebrows.

"That could be it, but I have to write this letter before my plane lands in San Diego without me when I'm actually suppose to be there. What am I suppose to do, Harm?" Mac asked him as she fell into his arms.

"Just start writing it when you get back to your apartment. There will be moving people there in an hour or so to get your things. You should have it done by then." Harm told her. "And in an hour and a half I want to go talk to Mattie."

"Okay, Harm. It'll be done." Mac said kissing him then leaving his apartment. Mac got home and sat at the computer and started writing.

_General Creswell,_

_The Marine Corps has meant everything to me for years. I've made myself an unbelievable career at JAG. I've been able to do more things than I could have possibly imagined, but all that has come to a close. No matter how much I love the Marine Corps, I've found someone I love even more. And the Marines come in second to that man. I'd like to formally resign my commission in the United States Marine Corps._

_Sincerely, _

_Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie_

Mac printed the letter and put it in a folder. She went to JAG and saw her and Harm's offices emptier than she ever had before. Spotless even, no airplanes, no posters of marines, nothing at all. She went into General Creswell's office to give him her letter of resignation. "Colonel, Mac, I know what this is. I'm not going to read it because I saw the way you were looking at Captain Rabb last night at McMurphy's. I'll process it and tell you that the Marine Corps is loosing a very good officer today and you will be missed terribly."

"Thank you, sir. I will miss the Marines terribly." Mac said then turned and walked out of his office. She looked at the office and a tear fell from her eye. She left in a hurry so she didn't go back and beg to stay.

Forty-five minutes later Harm and Mac walked into Mattie's hospital room. "Mattie, you awake?" Harm asked her.

"I am now, Harm. What are you doing here, you're suppose to be on a plane?" Mattie said sitting up.

"I'm not leaving for another hour. Mattie, Mac and I have something to tell you." Harm said sitting down next to his young ward. Mattie had a concerned look on her face. Mac put her hand on Harm's shoulder and rubbed it. Harm took a deep breath, "Mac and I are getting married."

"Oh my gosh. That's great. I'm really happy for you both. Are we still going to London?" Mattie asked Harm.

"Yes, and Mac is going to stay here with you until you're better and can fly there too. Is that okay?" Harm asked taking Mattie's hand.

"Yes, it's fine." Mattie's attention went to Mac; "we can get to know each other like we wanted." Mattie said with a smile on her face.

"That's a great idea, Mattie." Mac looked at Harm and back at Mattie, "Let me ask you something."

"What, Mac?" Mattie said.

"Will you support me in getting a TV for the house in London?" Mac laughed.

"Yeah, I'd go crazy without one." They both looked at Harm and smiled. Harm smiled back and nodded his head.

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye ladies." Harm said, he kissed Mattie on the cheek and just kissed Mac.

"You've got him good. I thought he'd never breakdown and get a TV for anything or anyone."

"Well a man learns things sometimes, like do what your women tells you to or nothing for you." Mac and Mattie laughed together.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
